


Letters to Krypton

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kara writes to her mother as she adjusts to life on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I'm choosing to work on instead of my other WIPs, although I hope to have 'Zehdh' updated by next weekend at the latest. There's a lot going on right now, and what with the state of the fandom and the show, I'm losing my motivation to keep writing for Supergirl.

Dear Mother,

            I’ve been on Earth for almost a month. It’s not what I thought it would be. I came too late to do my duty, and Kal-El is older than I am now. He’s all grown up. He looks just like Uncle Jor-El, but he has Aunt Lara’s eyes. He’s a hero here, Mother. The humans call him Superman, and he saves people. He wears our House crest like a badge of honor, and it gives them hope. I’m happy he’s happy, and that he’s doing well, but I should have been there with him. I should be fighting with him, keeping him safe. Jeremiah says I don’t need to, though. He says the world already has a superhero and I just need to be Kara Danvers.

            That’s my surname, here. Danvers. Jeremiah and his wife Eliza are friends of Kal-El’s. They helped him when he was figuring out his powers. They were kind enough to take me in. They’re nice, but they’re not my family. They have a daughter, Alexandra, and she doesn’t like me very much. I embarrass her at school because I don’t fit in, and I’m not very good at English yet. That’s the name of the language here. Earth has over seven thousand languages, Mother! And over four thousand religions! It’s nothing like Krypton. Oh, I wish you were here; Earth has such fascinating politics and philosophy. You would love it.

            Earth is so different from Krypton. There are animals called birds here, and they can fly! The rain here is different too. It doesn’t burn, like ours did. It’s…soft, and gentle, and it smells so fresh and clean. The humans have so many different kinds of food, so many more than we did. My favorites are a sweet called ice cream, which is cold, and pizza, which I can’t even begin to describe. The science here is primitive, and it’s difficult not to argue with my instructors because they have so much of it wrong. The house I live in is close to the ocean, which is a huge body of salt water. Over seventy percent of the Earth is water!! There’s more sea than land here, Mother. That’s where I saw birds for the first time.

            It’s difficult to control my abilities here. I’m still not used to them. I keep breaking things. I know it isn’t my fault, but I still feel terrible. The noise is hard to deal with too. Everything is so loud! Alexandra and I share a room, so I can usually shut it out at night if I focus on her heartbeat, but during the day at school I have to try really hard not to be overwhelmed. Kal-El says it will take time for me to learn to control it. I’m so afraid I’ll hurt someone before I do….

            I miss you, Mother. I’ll make you and Father proud. I promise. I won’t let Krypton’s memory fade. I am the last daughter of the House of El and I will bear that duty with strength and honor, just like you taught me. I love you so much.

            Forever your daughter,

                        Kara Zor-El of the Houses of El and In-Ze


End file.
